FutuRio
by SimpsonsSoloSimpsons
Summary: Despues que Blu y sus amigos (Con 3 Hijos) Fueron Congelados por Accidente. Ahora Blu y Sus Amigos estan en el Futuro y los Personajes de Futurama cobran Vida - En Memoria de Futurama 1999-2013
1. Episodio 1

**Hola, Soy SimpsonsSoloSimpsons.**

**Bienvenidos a mi Segundo Fic (Crossover) Dedicado en Memoria de Futurama (28/3/1999 - 4/9/13)**

* * *

**No Conoces la Serie Futurama**?**_ Pues al Final te lo cuento_**... Pues... Empecemos :D

* * *

**Episodio 1 - Como Blu, Perla y Sus 3 Hijos y Amigos Fueron Congelados al Año 3000**

* * *

**Era una Mañana muy tranquila en R¡o, Todas las Aves Cantaban "Real In Rio" Como Todos Los Dias... Pero justo en el dia 28 Las Famila de Blu y Rafael Fue Invadida por un Grupo de Aves Calvas (se desconoce el nombre) que Querian Asesinar a Toda la especie de Aves para que el Grupo de Aves Calvas Dominara el Planeta...**

**Rafael** : M**rda son Muchas Aguilas.

**Blu** : No Se Preocupen! Brazil es Una Ciudad Grande… Podemos Esconder en Cualquier lado!

**Al Escuchar lo que Dijo Blu, Un Aguila Dijo**

**Aguila** : No Lo Creo, Podemos Oler el Olor que Comio Esa Gorda Guacamaya

**Perla** : QUE!?** Carla**, Te Dije que no Comieras Mucho

**Carla** : Pero si recién acabo de comer!

**El Loco de Los Likes que estaba escapando dijo** : pobre carla, todos la tratan de que come Demasiado xD…

**Tiago** : Bueno No Importa!... Tenemos que llegar al **Club de Samba** y Rescatar a **Nico y Pedro**, antes que vengan al club

**Rafael** : Buena Idea… Yo los Rescataria pero debo cuidar las espaldas de **Eva**, esta muy asustada :c

**Bia** : Bueno… yo rescatare a **Nico**… que alguien Rescate a** Pedro**

**Blu** : **Perla** Rescatara a **pedro**

**Perla** : ok

**Blu** : Yo Avisare a todos

**Perla, Eva, Rafael, Tiago , Bia y Carla y los Niños de Rafael **: ok

* * *

**Blu Se Acerco al Microfono para avisarles…**

**Blu** : Amigos! Presteme Atencion

**Un Pajaro**: Hey Miren! Es el guacamayo que nos salvo a Todos en un Avion!

**Y Todos Aplaudian y el Loco de Los Likes daba Like**

**Blu** : Si Gracias :D.. Bueno… Tengo una Noticia Re-Importante! Tenemos que salir de aca… Unos **Aguilas Calvos** nos Quiere Matar

**Y Todos Se Traumaron… en especial el Loco de los Likes, Ya que le dio like al Principio… lol**

* * *

**Luego Blu Iva a decir algo pero Fue interrumpido por un Aguila por romper la puerta del club de samba**

**El Loco de los Likes : **Todos Corran!

**Nico y Pedro Pudieron Escapar con Blu Lo Antes Posible que hagan mas Bardo... Pero Un Aguila vio a Blu y Sus Amigos y hijos Escapar... Asi que Fueron a ellos**

**Nico : **Porque no me Avisaron Antes :C

**Blu : **Es que tu no me Contestas :o

**Nico : **Que Raro :/

**Pedro : **NECESITAMOS ESCONDERNOS... RAPIDO!

**Bia : **Pero No Podemos! Carla Comio Muchas Hamburgejas Al Vapor y ahora le estan rasteando El Olor

**Rafael :** Miren! Podemos Escondernos en la Criogenica Aplicada

**Blu : **Criogenica Aplicada Dijiste?

**Rafael : **Sip :D

**Blu le resultaba Conocido esa palabra pero no sabia que era... Lo Unico que recordaba es que esa palabra lo escucho en 1999**

**Blu : **... Que Raro, Me Resulta conocido ese lugar... pero no recuerdo que era

**Eva : **BUENO COMO SEA! ENTREMOS YA YA YA!

* * *

**Blu y Sus Amigos y Con 3 Hijos... Entraron al Lugar... pero a Blu le resultaba conocido el Lugar pero no recuerda Donde... pero lo unico que sabe que era de un programa de television que lo pasaban en FOX**

**Blu : **Por Aqui debe Ser...

**Al Entrar... Todos se Preguntaron que era esa cosa, Hasta que nico descubrio una carta que Decia "I. 405 W..." (En Español es " . 405"... Cuando Blu Escucho eso, Recordo que era un personaje muy parecido al Rubius solamente que tenia cabello Naranja xD**

* * *

**Despues de un Minuto de silencio, Un Desconocido dice**

**Desconocido : **Los Encontre!

**El Desconocido era un Aguila Calva!... Asi que Ellos Trataron de Salir de Ahi...**

**Pedro : **Bloquearon la Salida D:

**Nico Mira a La Maquina que estaba en todos los Lados... Y Dijo esto :** Chicos! Todos Metanse en ese Coso!

**Rafael : **Ok... Ojala no se rompa el vidrio

**Blu No estuvo acuerdo en que se metieran ahi... asi que lo Hizo igual para averiguar lo que no recuerda**

**Accidentalmente... Pedro fue ahi con Mucha fuerza y antes que cayera, Blu Recordo que esta Cosa era un Congelador Para ir al Futuro... Entonces Blu descubrio como se llamaba la Serie de Television que se iva a ser Real...**

**La Serie se Llama... Futurama (Creado por Matt Groening - Creador de Los Simpsons)**

**y Cuando cayo el congelador el Contador lo conto Rapido a 1000 Years y se Congelaron hasta ser descongelados en el Futuro...**

* * *

**A Blu y Rafael y Sus Amigos le Encantaran el Futuro?**

**Proximamente Episodio 2 - El Futuro... con Planet Express**

* * *

**Invitados**

**Leandro Guzman como El Loco de Los Likes (El Creo la Frase de Pobre Carla xD)**

* * *

**Que Es Futurama?**

**Futurama fue una serie de animación, creada por Matt Groening, el creador de otras series como Los Simpson, y producida por Matt Groening y David X. Cohen para el canal Fox y Comedy Central.**

* * *

**Antes de Poner un Review sobre Hamburgejas al Vapor, Pues quiero decirles que no se que es eso**

**Pero Seymour Skinner lo Dijo en Un Episodio de Los Simpsons cuando se le quemaba el Pavo xD**

* * *

**Pongan Reviews si Les Gusto :D**

**Facebook : **

**Twitter : simpsonssolo**


	2. Episodio 2

Hola, Soy SimpsonsSoloSimpsons

Y Les Presento el Segundo Episodio de FutuRio

* * *

Capitulo 2 : Conociendo al Futuro y las Calles

* * *

En El Capitulo Anterior : **Las Famila de Blu y Rafael Fue Invadida por un Grupo de Aves Calvas (se desconoce el nombre) que Querian Asesinar a Toda la especie de Aves para que el Grupo de Aves Calvos Dominara el Planeta...**

* * *

**Blu y Sus Amigos Fueron Congelados al Año 3014, pero antes de que se congelaran por completo Blu descubrió que La Criogenia Aplicada y la Nota de Broma que Envio Mordelon para Fry era De Una Serie de FOX Llamado Futurama.**

* * *

**1000 Años Mas Tarde, Fueron descongelados automáticamente**

**Nico** – *bostezo* Que Sueñ… Esperen un poco… Donde estamos

Pedro – Si! Antes este lugar estaba muy sucio

Perla : OMG! Miren en la Ventana!

Blu : Oh Por Dios! Es Como la Serie Futurama

**Cancion del Intro de Futurama : watch?v=TVFEBWjAXvk**

Bia : Futurama? Rayos, Debia Clickear al Video de Videos Relacionados para ver que era buen…

**Bia Fue interrumpido por una Voz del fondo**

Desconocido : Bienvenidos al Futuro del mañana

**Blu Se Dio Cuenta que El Tipo de la voz era Terry (Visto en el episodio "Space Pilot 3000")…**

Terry : Bah… Solo Son Aves

Blu : Y Del Pasado

**Terry se Traumo un rato, y Luego se Desmayo**

Bia : OMG! SE DESMAYO. VAYANOMOS DE ACA!

**Y Despues Salieron del Edificio… pero había una cosa que Blu y Sus Amigos no podían hacer...**

Pedro : Que Chango! No Puedo volar…

Nico : Yo Tampoco! D:

Blu : No Manches, Nuestras alas esta congeladas!

Carla : Poreso no podía abrir las alas

Tiago : Y PORQUE NO AVISASTE? (e.e)

Carla : Y Yo que voy a saber?

Rafael : ._. Bueno… ahora por donde vamos?

Blu : Ahora creo que vamos por Planet Express…

Perla : Planet Express? Que es eso, Una Mensajeria de Planeta o Que?

Blu : Algo parecido… Si… es una Mensajeria en donde Trabajan Fry, Leela y Bender **(Si No Sabes quienes son, entonces al Final lo Dire)**

Pedro : Bah, es aburrido… de seguro no habrá fiestas.

Blu : Hay Una Nave :3

Pedro : Aaah, Entonces ok

**Y Entonces… Blu y Sus Amigos fueron a Planet Express… Aunque no sabían donde iban.**

**Pero 2 Horas mas Tarde encontró una Pizzeria que estaba Cerca de Planet Express, Y Entonces Blu toco el Timbre y El Profesor Fansworth abrió…**

Blu : Hola Fansworth :D

**Y Entonces el Profesor se traumo por un rato y se Desmayo**

Nico : …Otro Mas ._.

Blu : Parece que…

**Blu fue Interrumpido por Bender**

Bender : Miren Amigos! El Profesor Ha Muerto… Aah Miren! Hay muchas Aves :o… Muerdan mi Brillante Trasero de Metal

Rafael : Bueno, Ok…

* * *

**Sin Querer, Rafael Perfora el Trasero con un Agujero y Bender Grita**

**Proximamente Conoceremos a los Personajes de Futurama**

* * *

Mañana un Nuevo Capitulo

Nuevos Capitulos de Futurio – Lunes a Viernes

* * *

**Quien es Fry?**

**Fry es un muchacho que trabajaba como repartidor de pizza, fue congelado justo antes de la madrugada del día de Año Nuevo del 31 de diciembre de 1999, despierta durante el fin de año de 2999. Obtiene un empleo en Planet Express, una empresa propiedad de su pariente más cercano (su tatara...-sobrino), el profesor Hubert Farnsworth, donde trabaja como repartidor de carga. Él es, a consecuencia de ciertas medidas que toma en el episodio "Roswell That Ends Well", su propio abuelo.7 Está enamorado de Leela.**

**(En el Episodio Final, Leela y Fry ya Se Casaron)**

* * *

**Quien es Leela**

**Cuenta con un solo ojo y una melena morada, y es la capitana de la nave de Planet Express.7 Al principio de la serie creyó que era una huérfana extraterrestre, con el deseo de conocer sus orígenes. Más tarde se da cuenta de que es hija de unos mutantes de alcantarilla.8Aunque casi en toda la serie, daba la impresión de no corresponder a los sentimientos de Fry, la verdad es que Leela siempre ha estado enamorada de él; al final de la película "Into the Wild Green Yonder" admite que lo ama y a partir de la sexta temporada empieza un noviazgo con él. Su nombre hace referencia a la obra musical de Olivier Messiaen: "Turangalila".**

* * *

**Quien es Bender**

**(Bender Doblador Rodríguez) Un robot alcohólico, fumador, egocéntrico, egoísta y ladrón. Originalmente está programado para doblar objetos. Fry es su compañero de apartamento. Fabricado en México. Es adicto al vicio, las apuestas ilegales y _Robopilinguis_. Bebe constantemente alcohol para mantenerse libre de óxido. Al dejar de beber, se le forma óxido en la cara, que aparenta ausencia de afeitado. A pesar de todos sus malos hábitos, es el mejor amigo de Fry. Su frase característica es "Besa mi brillante trasero metálico."**

* * *

**Deja tu Review Si te Gusto :D**

**Redes Sociales**

**Facebook – **

**Twitter – simpsonssolo**


	3. Episodio 3

**Hola, Soy SimpsonsSoloSimpsons**

**Finalmente He Podido Activar el Word 2013 :D**

* * *

**Y Ahora... Les Presentare un Nuevo Episodio de Futurio, Despues de que Rafael le Haya Hecho un Agujero en el Trasero de Metal de Bender o3o**

**…**

**Bueno! Como Sea... que Comienze el Epis... Esperen! Antes de Empezar, Quiero Decirles que Voy a Subir Nuevos Episodios, Solamente de Lunes a Viernes**

**…**

**Bueno! Comenzemos**

* * *

**Antes de Leer esto, Tienen que ver el Intro de Futurama asi es mas Mejor : watch?v=xA_goQ_qEMA**

**Ahora Veremos... Episodio 3 - Un Empleo para Recordar *Rompe la Pantalla***

* * *

En El Episodio Anterior : **Blu y Sus Amigos Fueron Congelados al Año 3014, pero antes de que se congelaran por completo Blu descubrió que La Criogenia Aplicada y la Nota de Broma que Envio Mordelon para Fry era De Una Serie de FOX Llamado Futurama. **

**Y Ademas… Rafael le Mordio el Trasero Metalico de Bender :D**

**Despues de que Rafael le haya Hecho un Agujero en el Trasero Metalico de Bender... Bender grito y Fry y Leela intentaron Ayudar**

Fry : QUEDATE QUIETO BENDER! NO ME DEJAS SACAR A ESE TUCAN

Bender : Es que no puedo, me esta metiendo mas al fondo D:

Leela : Pues No Corras! Asi no podemos sacarlo :/

**Nadie de los Amigos de Blu quisieron Ayudarlo, Por Razones que estaban grabando para Youtube o3o...**

Pedro : LOL. Esto Va Para las Estupideces de Rafael – Recopilacion 2014 o3o

**Cuando Rafael escucho el Titulo para Youtube**, Dijo : No Pongas el M*ldito Video, Hijo de P*lol*a

**Todos se quedaron en Poker Face (._.). Hasta que Fry Dice**

Fry : Soy Yo o Ese Tucan Hablo ._.

Rafael : Pues Obvio que Hablo, E***pido M**icon

**Todos se quedaron Quietos por un Largo Rato, Hasta que Leela le Pregunto**

Leela : Bueno… no se que decir. Si Ustedes hablan… Esperen Un Poco! No Seran Robot?

Blu : Pues No, Leela

Leela : Vale Ok… ESPEREN UN POCO! COMO SABES MI NOMBRE!?

Blu : Pues En 1999 se Estreno una serie de Fox Llamado Futurama y Salian Ustedes… Muy parecidos ;)

Fry : Aguarda Un Poco! Nosotros eramos Personajes?!

Blu : Sip. Y Lo Son Todavia :3

Leela : Entonces si Somos Personajes de Television y Ustedes son De La Vida real… entonces de donde vinieron?

Blu : Solo el Profesor Farnsworth lo sabe… pero como tuvo paro cardiaco…

**FARNSWORTH INTERRUMPE LO QUE IVA A DECIR BLU**

Farnsworth : Buenas Noticias a Todos…

Blu : Amo esa Frase o3o

Farnsworth : Hoy y los Amigos de Blu llevaran un Paquete al Planeta 3D…

Leela : Olvidalo! Prometi no ir nunca mas al planeta 3D y Ademas… Quien es Blu?

Farnsworth : Blu es el Guacamayo Spix

Bender a Blu : TE LLAMAS BLU? JAJAJAJAJAJ QUE NOMBRE TAN PATETICO

Blu : Tranquilo Bender, o perderas el Brillo de tu Metal

Bender : Quiero Ver que lo intentes

**10 Minutos mas Tarde**

Bender : Valio la Pena :c

Farnsworth : Bueno ya! Vayan ahí y Punto

Leela : Pero no dira porque nosotros somos una caricatura de serie?

Farnsworth : Ok, Pero solo si se llevan bien puedo Decirselos ;)

Leela : Ok

**Blu y sus Amigos Fueron a la Nave y ahi volaron**

* * *

Blu : Guau! De Verdad Estoy con mis personajes favoritos de Futurama :D

Fry : Blu y Dime.. Como es nuestra serie que nisiquiera lo creamos.

Blu : Mmm, Bueno… La Serie Fue Creada por Matt Groening… y Siempre lo pasaban antes de Los Simpsons…

Fry : Enserio Matt Groening creo Futurama?! OMG! Matt Groening, eres mi Heroe de los Simpsons

Blu : Ah! Te Gusta Los Simpsons no es asi?

Fry : Si Por? e.e

* * *

**[SPOILER ALERT DE MARRIED TO THE BLOW (NUEVO CAPITULO DE LOS SIMPSONS)]**

* * *

Blu : Pues te Avisaria que el Gordo del Calaboso del Androide ya esta Casado

Fry : NO! ENSERIO!?

Blu : Si :c

Fry : Bueno… Creo Que Tenian Razon sobre el Futuro de los Simpsons :C

* * *

**2 Horas Mas Tarde...**

Leela : Bueno… Ya Llegamos

Fry : Guau! No Sabia que Existia el Mundo de la Tercera Dimension

* * *

**[SPOILER DEL Episodio Law and Oracle]**

* * *

Blu : Pues Si Existe, Mientras Vos Estabas en Trabajo de Policia, Leela no Podia ver porque solo tenia un ojo y al Final Bender le tiro el Sandwich en el Ojo xD

Bender : See JAJAJAJAJ

Leela : Bueno… como yo no puedo ver en 3D porque solo tengo un Ojo… Asi que necesito que alguien me Acompañe… Excepto los Hombres… para que me diga por donde voy

Perla : Yo Te Acompaño, porque me gusta tu cabello

Leela : Aah Gracias :D. Nadie me ha Dicho eso durante Años

Fry : Yo si te Lo Dije, Hace 3 Años

Leela : Aaah Perdon, Estaba Ocupada con Mi Cuento para el Orfanato

Bender : Pero Al Final.. Resulto que tu no escribiste eso. Blu, Viste el Episodio?

Blu : Si! Y Al Final el Tipo ese de la Television Adoptan a Todos los Niños y tienen un trabajo de tiempo libre.

Bender : Si! *Bender le Choca la Mano a Blu*

Leela : Casi me Olvido… Tienen que Ir de Ave :/

Leela : Yo Ire con la que me Acompaña

Perla : Me Llamo Perla

Leela : Ah Ok!

Leela : Blu ira Con Fry y Bender…

Bender : que no me toque el tucan, que no me toque el tucan, que no me toque el tucan.

Leela : Bender Ira con un Canario

Bender : AAAW YEAAAAH. TOMATELA ESA TUCAN ROMPE METALES!

Leela : Y Bender Tambien Ira con Un Tucan :trollface:

Bender : SIIIII… Espera? QUEEE!¡!?

Leela : Sip… y El Resto Va Con Blu

Pedro : Em… Puedo ir Con el Canario? Es que somos Buenos Amigos

Leela : Bueno, Ok

Bender : OTRO MAS?! Bien, Construire mi Propio aves que Hablan,** Con Juegos de Azar y Mujerzuelas**… De Hecho, Olviden las Aves y los Juegos de Azar, Bah Olvien El Asunto :/

* * *

**1 Horas Mas Tarde, Llegaron a Planet Express**

Leela : Bueno… Creo que no estuvo Mal… Con Perla ;D

Fry : Si, Creo que no estuvo Mal la Mision :D

Bender : QUE CREES? ESTUVO PEOR… PEOR DESDE CUANDO BLU ME SACO EL METAL Y EL TUCAN ME DEJO UN AGUJERO EN MI TRASERO METALICO

Leela : Eso porque le dijiste que lo hicieras -…-

Blu : Bueno, Ya No importa! Ahora Dinos, Porque ustedes Son Caricaturas y Nosotros de la vida real

Farnsworth : Ok, Les Dire… Como Veran, Ustedes Tambien Son Caricaturas de Pelicula

Blu y Sus Amigos : QUE!?1?!

Farnsworth : Sip… Son De Una Pelicula Llamada Río, En Donde Al Principio Tus Padres no Estan y Una Caja de Cae en Minesota y Linda te Adopta :/

Blu : LOL, Todo eso es Cierto… Mmm, Tienes el DVD?

Farnsworth : Si, Pero no tengo un DvD para discos :C

Fry : Yo Si :D

Blu : Pues Vamos al Apartamiento de Bend… No Espera… De Seguro me Quiere Robar e.e

Bender : No Te Robo si me Das Metal…

Blu : Ok, Yo Se donde Hay… Solo dame $258 o si no no hay Trato

Bender : Ok :c

* * *

**Y Despues, Blu le Arreglo el Metal y fueron al Apartamento de Bender y Fry Pero eso lo veremos en el Proximo episodio**

* * *

**Perdon porque me Tarde... es que en mi calle se corto la electricidad y hoy estuve como 10 Horas esperando que volviera, lol**

* * *

**En Lunes Se Estrenara un Nuevo Capitulo**

**Nuevos Capitulos de Futurio – Lunes a Viernes**

* * *

**Deja tu Review Si te Gusto :D**

**Redes Sociales**

**Facebook – simpsons(punto)solo**

**Twitter – simpsonssolo**


	4. Episodio 4

**Hola, Soy SimpsonsSoloSimpsons**

**y Hoy Les Traigo otro Episodio mas de Futurio**

* * *

**Antes de Leer esto, Tienen que ver el Intro de Futurama asi es mas Mejor : watch?v=xA_goQ_qEMA**

* * *

**Ahora Veremos : Episodio 4 : Nico y Bia *Rompe la Pantalla***

* * *

**En el Episodio Anterior : Blu Descubre que también es un Personaje de una Pelicula del 2011 (Ese Año conocio a Perla y a Rafa ;3).y Ahora van al Apartamento de Bender y Fry a Ver La Pelicula Rio :D.**

* * *

**Bender Odiara a Rafael y Rafael Humillara a Bender? Averigualo en Este Episodio o en el Otro episodio :D (Eso no Va a Suceder, pero Bueno..)**

* * *

**Bueno... Blu y Sus Amigos llegaron al apartamiento de Fry y Bender**

Fry : Bueno… Aca esta Nuestro Aptartamiento o3o

Tiago : A La M***da, Esta mas Desordenado que el Mio… y eso que Perla lo Limpia Siempre :c

Perla : Es que Quiero ser MAAAS Delgada que Blu, asi que entreno limpiando :D

Fry : Pos, Blu es mas Gordo ._.

Perla : Igual, Me Gusta Ordenar el Cuarto de Tiago o3o

Tiago : Mama! Cuantas Veces te Digo que no…

Bender : YA CALLENSE.. HIJOS DE P**A

Leela : Bender! Ten Mas Respeto con las Aves!

Blu : Ya Callense! Quiero Ver mi Pelicula :C

Fry : Dale, Ya Escucharon, siéntense

* * *

**Cuando Termino... A Todos le Gusto la pel****í****cula excepto Bender (obviamente)**

Tiago : Wow! Perla era Loca al Princio ._.

Perla : Tiago!

Blu : Es Cierto... Casi me Matas.

Bia : Creo que tu Deberias ir al Terapia desde Mucho **(Bromeando)**

Perla : Hija, desde Mucho no habia terapia y no conocia a Blu y Ademas no sabiamos nada sobre Humanos

Blu : Entonces yo era el unico nerd del Siglo 20 xD

* * *

**Cuando blu y sus amigos hablaban.. Bia y Nico Fueron a Charlar en otro lugar**

Bia : Hey! Creo Que Eres Lindo o3o

Nico : Ayy Gracias... Nadie de mi Tamaño o me Dijo eso :D...

Bia : No, Enserio! Estaria Bueno que seas mi Novio pero no somos de Misma Especie

**A Nico se Exito por las Palabras que dijo Bia... Asi que Pregunto**

Nico : Mira, No le digas esto a Nadie... por favor.

Bia : Vale, que Pasa...

Nico : Te Lo Dire... si prometes no decirle a nadie sobre lo que haremos.

Bia : Te Lo Prometo

* * *

**Nico Y Bia fueron al Baño, Mientras que Leandro Guzman le Guste esto sin leer .**

Bia (Pregunto Sexualmente) : Y... Ahora que quieres Hacer

Nico : Algo que nunca debi hacer con Niñas... ESTO!

Bia : Oh Asi de Grande me Gus... Espera un poco... Eso no me Dolera...

Nico : No Se, Pero estoy cansado de M***urbar que ahora quiero hacerlo con alguien, pero... Nunca sabria que fuera con una guacamaya sexy

Bia : M**rda! Ya Me Comienza la Exitacion! C**eme Duro C***jo

Nico : Ahora si no tienes escapatoria :D

* * *

**AVISO! ESTA PARTE SE VOLVIO RE BRAZZERS (AUNQUE ES CORTO LA PARTE DEL OH YEAH PERO TA XD**

* * *

Bia : Aaah Si, Ponelo en la V**ina

Nico : OK, YA ME PUSE PROTECCION...

**Bia estaba Lista para lo Ilegal... (Y Leandro estaba listo para likear mi fic)**

Bia **en Voz Baja** : oooh si, vamos! Hazlo Duro y Rapido...

Nico : o3o Aah... Como te Gusta Duro eeh :3?

Bia : Si, Mi Pervertido Nico :D

Nico : Ok, Ahora te destruire la v**ina

Bia : Por Favor! Matame con Orgia :D

Nico : Con Mucho Gusto, Mi Pervertida Bia :3

**Bia pudo Resistir hasta la Orgia... 30 Minutos después (Antes de que Leandro y Jacinto compitieran por los Likes) Escucharon Un Gemido de Niña**

Fry : Eh! Que es ese ruido de gemido que escucho en el baño

Perla : ESPEREN UN POCO! FALTAN NICO Y BIA

Blu : Faltan Nico y Bia, eso Significa que... **QUE PEDOFILO!** SE FUE A V**LAR A MI HIJA :C (Cara Enojado - no se porque no se ve)

Pedro : Eso Nunca! Nico No Es pedofilo, Es P*jero

**Mientras Tanto (Leandro Gano en la Competencia) En El Baño**

Bia : No Puede ser! Nos Descubrieron

Nico : M**rda! Tu Papa me Va A Matar! Necesitamos esconderte

**Nico No Pudo encontrar un Lugar Bueno... Hasta que Encontro uno pero era re Arresgiado para ella... ya que sus alas todavía no Servian pero**

Nico : Bia... Perdoname Por Esto.. Por Favor D:

Bia : Si, Te Perdonare... Pero antes, Dame tu s*men

**En Ese Momento (Cuando Jacinto quiso vengarse de Leandro) Cuando Bia hacia que Chorreara s*men de Nico hacia Su Cuerpo... Blu Abrio la Puerta y Blu Vio que Nico estaba M***urbandose... pero sin Nadie**

Nico : Blu! Te Lo Puedo Explicar!

Blu : No Necesito Explicaciones... Pedro Tenia Razon. Sos Re Pajero xD

Nico : ahaha Si :3

Perla : Entonces eso Significa que no eres un Pedofilo

Nico : Pedofilos?! Buah! Son Idiotas

Blu : Uff que Alivio... Pense que eras unos de ellos

Nico : Por?

Blu : Porque Bia Desaparecio :c

**Nico en los Pensamientos : Mierda... Se Mato asi mismo, Hasta con el s*men que le deje en su cara :C... oh rayos, algun dia de estos, me va a matar**

* * *

**Una voz de fondo aparece**

Desconocida : Hola Amigos, ya Regrese :D

Blu : EEEH? Quien Dijo eso

Bia : Yo :D

Perla : Hija :D me alegro de que estes bi... espera un momento... Donde te Fuiste

Bia : Bueno :c, Me... Fui... a... (pensando en la batalla final de los likes de Leandro) Me Fui a Ver Como Molaba el Futuro :D... Perdon si me Fui sin Avisar :c

Blu : No te preocupes... Almenos Viste como era el futuro :D... Ah Y Cambiando de Tema, Fry... Twittea esto

* * *

**#HeDescubiertoQue Nico es P*jero :o. #LeandroYLosLikes #LeandroVsJancito**

* * *

Fry : Ok :D... Como se Escribe Jacinto ._.

* * *

Sep, Si lo notaron, Dice Jancito en vez de Jacinto :3

* * *

Blu : ._. Solo Ponlo y ta

Bender : Yo Lo Mismo Lo Pondre

* * *

**Bender´s Twitter : WTF?! ESE CANARIO ES RE P*JERO… DEBERIAN EXISTIR MAS ASI :D #QuienEsEseTalLeandro_DeLosLikes**

* * *

Leela : Bueno, Me Acabo de Llamar el Profesor... Dice que Vayamos a Hacer una Entrega

Blu : Ok! Bueno Vamonos

Bia : Espera! Emm no me gusta mucho la calle... hay un tal Roberto** (El Robot Loco de Marron)** que estaba asesinando a gentes... Podria Ir Con Nico, Ya que es de Mi Altura y Somos Mejores Amigos?

Blu : Bueno, Emm Si :D

Perla : Wow, No Sabia que eras el mejor amigo de Nico :D

Nico : See... Amigos

Blu : Ok, Los Vere En El Camino :D

Bia y Nico : Okey

* * *

Bia **Caminando con Nico** Dijo : Hey Nico, Gracias por cubrirme, Lo Siento si es que te descubrieron que eras p*jero :/

Nico : No te Preocupes, Fue Pedro quien lo Dijo a Todos que era pajero... Pero te agradezco que me hicieras el amor

Bia : Si... Que Tal si Lo Hacemos Otra vez?

Nico : Emm, No Se... Talvez nos trairia Problema

Bia : Me Robe los Chocolates de Pedro o3o

Nico : Ok, Ire :D

* * *

**Blu y Perla descubrirán la Oscura Verdad de Bia y Nico... Leandro Lograra Superar los Likes de Jacinto? Descubralo MAÑ ANA!**

**Nuevos Capitulos de Futurio – Lunes a Viernes**

* * *

**Deja tu Review Si te Gusto :D**

**Redes Sociales**

**Facebook –**

**Twitter – simpsonssolo**


	5. Episodio 5

**Hola, Soy SimpsonsSoloSimpsons**

**y Hoy Les Traigo otro Episodio mas de Futurio**

* * *

**Sip... Ahora el Episodio es M de Mature... Por lo del Episodio Anterior * Para los que se traumaron, J*danse xD***

* * *

**Antes de Leer esto, Tienen que ver el Intro de Futurama asi es mas Mejor : watch?v=xA_goQ_qEMA**

**Ahora Veremos : Episodio 5 : Blu Marte, Parte 1 *Rompe la Pantalla***

* * *

En El Episodio Anterior : ... **Nico Y Bia fueron al Bañ O Para hacer el s*** hasta que blu casi lo descubre pero Pedro le dec****í****a que no era ped****ó****filo, era P*jero... Pero Igual Blu lo Creia y lo vio hasta que Blu Twitteo en la cuenta de Fry : **#HeDescubiertoQue Nico es P*jero :o. #LeandroYLosLikes #LeandroVsJancito

* * *

**Ok... Ayer (Cuando Leandro Gano por 2da Vez Como El Loco de Los Likes) Blu y sus amigos fueron a entregar un paquete para Omicron Persei, Lur No Le Gusto su Paquete y Blu y Sus Amigos se Fueron Rapido! (Mientras Leandro y Jacinto le dieron like al Lugar)**

* * *

**Pero hoy de Madrugada (0:30), Comenzaron con el Apareamiento, Pero Antes de Que Comiencen nico le pregunto**

Nico : Espera! Tienes los Chocolates?

Bia : Si :3 Mi Amorcito pervertido

Nico : Dime Pervertido una Vez mas y te v**lo lo mas adentro Posible... Sip Es Ese chocolate :D

Bia : Ok. Y Ahora Pervertido...

Nico : Te Lo Adverti :D (Cara de Vi*lador)

Bia : Uyy, Que Miedo (sarcasmo)... Dejame abrir mi va... **  
**

* * *

**Ya Eran las 7:30 y Blu Recien se levanto para ir al Trabajo**

Blu : Ahh bueno... Me voy a Preparar un Cafe :D

Blu : Hey Perla! Quieres uno?

Perla : Eeeh? *Estaba un poco Dormida*

Blu : Si quieres un cafe?

Perla : ...Bueno... Si... M**rda, cuesta mucho levantarse...

Blu : Espera un Poco! Que los Humanos Costaba mucho Levantarse y las Aves no?

Perla : Si, Pero yo tengo mucho sueñ o y me cuesta :C

Blu : Aaah, yo no sabia... Linda siempre estaba cansada y Tenia que despertarla con un sonido de Auto o3o

Bia : Aaah que linda Mañana :D

Blu : Wow, tu si estas alegre... Yo Tambien estoy alegre para Conocer a Los Otros Personajes de futurama :D

Tiago : Otros?

Blu : Sip! Hoy conoceremos a Otros Personajes excepto Fry, leela y bender y el profesor

**Un teléfono suena(Es De Blu)**

Blu : Hola?

Fry : Hola, Dice el Profesor que vengan todos a planet Express a Conocer Los Nuevos Personajes

Blu : Ok... Ya Vamos

**Blu Cuelga teléfono y 1 Hora Despues(Cuando Leandro iva a Likear M**rdas) Blu y Sus Amigos llegan al Planet Express**

Farnsworth : Buenas Noticias Amigos! Hoy Conoceremos a los Personajes que de seguro Blu Los Conoce

Blu : Ok, Pero puedo tirarle un palo de hierro en la cara :3

Fry : Sip

Farnsworth : Ok, El Es Ray "Scruffy"Pacheco : Es Un Conserje y siempre dice "Lo Apoyo"

El Es Zoidberg

ZoidBerg : Hola

**Blu le Tira el palo en la cabeza**

Farnsworth : El Es un Medico...

Bender : ...Homosexual

Zoidberg : Es Cierto.. Espera, QUE?!

Farnsworth : Ella es Amy, Mi Cientifica y Beta Tester

Amy : Hola, Me Conlaron que ustledes son avles qle hablan

Blu : Es Cierto...

Farnsworth : Y El Jamaicino es Hermes Conrad, Que lamentablemente esta con Gripe Pero eso sera para otro dia :3

Ahora tienen que enviar un paquete a Universidad Marte

Blu : Un Mono?

Farnsworth : Lamentablemente hace 2 años murio de (Likes de Leandro) Cancer

Scruffy : Lo Likeo *Come Papas Fritas*

Farnsworth : Bueno, Eso no importa... es un paquete y listo...

Leela : Ok, Nosotros los Llevaremos

Farnsworth : Espera, que no estabas enferma?

Leela : Sip, pero ya Me Cure :D

Farnsworth : Ah Bueno XD, Buen Viaje Empleados!

* * *

**Sip... Lo tuve que hacerlo corto porque se hacia de miércoles**

* * *

**Mañana, Parte 2**

**Futurio, Todos Los Lunes a Viernes**

* * *

**Deja tu Review si te gusto**

**Proximamente FanPage**


	6. Episodio 6

**Hola Amigos**

**Soy SimpsonsSoloSimpsons y hoy les traigo un Nuevo Episodio de Futurio**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

**Antes de Leer esto, Tienen que ver el Intro de Futurama asi es mas Mejor : watch?v=xA_goQ_qEMA**

**Ahora Veremos : Episodio 5 : Blu Marte, Parte 2 *Rompe la Pantalla***

* * *

**En El Episodio Anterior : Conocieron a los nuevos Personajes... Ahora van A la Universidad Marte a Entregar Algo**

* * *

**Blu y Sus Amigos estaban en la Nave, Mientras Rafael Preguntaba**

**Rafael : Esperen un Poco? Que el Planeta Marte estaba Desierta?**

**Leela : Hace 1000 Años atras... Sip. (Al Final dire Mas Sobre eso)**

**Nico y Bia se Escondieron en el Baño... Otra Vez**

Bia : Mmm... No Estoy Seguro... Aca nos Puede descubir facil con mis gemidos de s*xo

Nico : Bueno... Pues puedes Tapar tu Boca con algo

Bia : No Puedo, Igual se Escuchara el Sonido del Mete y Saca... Ya Sabes a lo que me refiero

Nico : Cierto... y si me M**turbas la p*ja y Vos te M**turbas desde tu v*gina? :3

Bia : Bueno... El Viaje tarda mucho... asi Que Hagamoslo!

**Y Entonces (Leandro se Traumo sin antes darle like a esto) Bia le Agarro la p*ja y empezo a c**parla mientras se M**turbaba con su v*gina**

* * *

**1 Hora Mas Tarde...**

**Leela : Bueno! Llegamos**

**Blu : Guau! Por Primera Vez estoy en marte :D**

**Perla : Wow! Asi se Ve Marte enrealidad?**

**Leela : Nop, En el siglo 21 solo era Desierta... como le dije al Tucan**

**Blu : ...Rafael**

**Rafael : Que?**

**Blu : Lo mencione**

**Rafael : Perdoneme**

**Fry toco la puerta de un cuarto**

**Fry : Hola, Traigo un Paquete para usted... Firme aquí**

**Blu : mmm... Tengo Hambre, Quiero Comer**

**Leela : Yo Pago**

**Eva : Pues Hagamos Triple cita :D Que Les Parece**

**Fry : Si, Hagamoslo.**

**Bender : Tengo un Hambre tremendo.**

**Leela : Y Tu Bender te sentaras en una Mesa que no este junto a nosotros**

**Bender : Ok... Espera QUE?!**

**Leela : Sip, Abusaste a las Aves y No tienes Novia... Asi que no te sentaras junto a nosotros**

**Bender : A que no quieren comer junto a mi eeh? Bien! Que te F*llen, Hija de Mil P*ta... C**rones de M**rda...**

* * *

**Mientras tanto (En la pelea de Leandro por los likes) en la cita**

**Leela : Y Blu, Dinos donde se Conocieron**

**Blu : ._. Acabaste de ver la Pelicula... **

**Leela : Aaah Cierto.**

**Fry : Pues estan Casados?**

**Blu : Pues que te parece.**

**Fry : Bueno...**

**Blu : -...-**

**Una Voz (de un like de Leandro) del Fondo se Aproxima...**

**Desconocido : Vaya, Vaya, Vaya... Si es La Señorita Leela, No Es Asi No?**

**Era Zapp Brandigan (Gracias a Phoenix-bird Por Acordame de el)**

**Leela : Vete de aqui Zapp!**

**Blu : Si! Que Te F*llen Zapp**

**Zapp Brandigan : Vaya! Un Extrasterrestre Hablando**

**Blu, Perla, Rafael, Eva, Fry y Leela : -...- :facepalm:**

**Fry : Son Aves, Estupido...**

**Zapp : A QUIEN LE DICES ESTUPIDO? Estas Arrestado**

**Leela : Ni Se te ocurra Hacerlo**

**Zapp : O Que o3o?**

**Leela le Señala lo que pasara**

**Blu : PIENSARAPIDO *Blu Golpea a Zapp con una Silla, que eso lo deja iconsiente***

**Fry : Aah! Vamonos de Aquí**

**Y Luego se Fueron a la Nave y Volvieron a Planet Express**

**Apenas estaban bajando y Bender Dijo**

**Bender : Y, Como Les Gusto la Cena Con Alguien heheheheh**

**Leela : TU ME DELATASTE!?**

**Bender : Si! Por echarme**

**Leela : PERO SOS UN HIJO DE P*ta O QUE? COMO M*ERDA ME VAS A DELATAR? PEDAZO DE M*ERDA DE METAL**

**MIRA! SABES LO QUE VOY A HACER? VOY A LLAMAR A LA POLICIA Y DECIRLE QUE VOS ROBASTE ESA DROGA DE $12.500**

**Bender: Quiero ver que lo Intentes o3o**

**Leela : Ya Lo Hice, Vendran en unos Minutos...**

***Suena Timbre***

**Leela : Si?**

**Policia : Busco a Bender, Esta por Aqui?**

**Leela : Miren Por detras!**

**Bender : M*erdaa**

**Los Policias Lo Arrestaron y lo Llevaron a la cárcel**

**Leela : Se Lo Merece, es un hijo de P*ta**

**Perla : See**

**Blu : Bueno, Sera mejor dormir... Tengo un Sueño... Bueno, Llamare a Bia**

**Blu intento llamar a Bia pero no pudo... Blu Llamo a Bia Otra Vez pero solo le sale el Contestador de Voz**

**Blu : Que Raro?**

**Amy : Qle Pasa?**

**Blu : Llamo a Bia Pero solo me sale el contestador de voz... **

**Amy : Talvez se le gasto su bateria **

* * *

**2 Horas Mas Tarde... En La Nave estab****an Nico y Bia Haciendose el Amor, Hasta que descubren que la empresa estaba cerrada, No Podian escapar...**

**Bia : Oh Por Dios! Mi Papa me Va A Castigar**

**Nico : Oh Por Dios! Tu Papa me Va A Matar**

* * *

**Nico y bia Lograran Escapar? Miralo Mañana!**

**Futurio – Todos los Lunes a Viernes**

* * *

**Deja tu Review**


	7. Episodio 7

**Hola Amigos**

**Soy SimpsonsSoloSimpsons y hoy les traigo un Nuevo Episodio de Futurio**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

**Antes de Leer esto, Tienen que ver el Intro de Futurama así es más Mejor: watch?v=xA_goQ_qEMA**

**Ahora Veremos: Episodio 7: #LeandroLikes y El 2do Arresto de Profesor Farnsworth *Rompe la Pantalla***

* * *

**En El Episodio Anterior: Blu y sus Amigos Fueron a Marte para entregar un paquete y Luego a Cenar... pero más tarde, Nico y Bia se quedaron encerrados en Planet Express por dormirse juntos mientras hacían s*xo y Ahora como C*jones van a Salir?**

* * *

Nico: M*erda ahora como C*jones vamos a salir?

Bia : No se Nico! No Se ;C

Nico : M*erda estamos J*didos D:

Bia : No Te Preocupes... Vamos a Encontrar una

Nico: Ventana: D

Bia : Yo Iba a Decir eso :/... Bueno Vámonos antes de que mis padres se enteren

Nico: Ok, Te Olvidaste de Cerrar Tu Ventana?

Bia : Sip...

* * *

**Mientras tanto** (En La Anotacion de #LeandroParaPresidenteDeLikes)**... En El Apartamento de Blu y Sus Amigos**

Telefono : Bip... Bip... Bip... "Hola, Soy Bia Gunderson... Ahora no Puedo Hablar porque Estoy Ocupado o mi Telefono se Acabo la bateria, Lo que sea! Deja tu Mensaje despues del Tono"

Blu : No Contesta...

Perla : Que Raro, Espero que no la Hayan Matado :,c

Nico estaba Atras de Blu y Sus amigos pero no lo notaron xD... Nico fue a su Cuarto y

Bia : Aaah! Porque Tanto Ruido con mi Nombre

Perla : Bia! Estabas Aqui :D

Blu : Pero Bia... Porque no respondiste al telefono

Bia : Estaba Cargando el Telefono e.e

Blu : Aaah Bueno, No Hay Problema

Bia : Bueno! AHORA SI ME DEJAN DORMIR!?

Perla : Bueno, Bueno...

Tiago : TODOS! MIREN ESO

**Tiago señalo a la television porque**

La Bitch de las Noticias : Hola Espectadores, Hoy lo que paso fue en la calle (De los Likes de Leandro y la Confirmacion de Likes de Jacinto) Un Señor Farnsworth Fue arrestado por atacar a un Capitan

(Leandro Guzman : wut?)

La Bitch de las Noticias : Los Detalles Mañana :D

Blu : M*erda! Tengo que llamar a leela

**Blu llamo a leela y...**

Blu : Leela, estas ahi?

Leela : Si, Por?

Blu : Arrestaron al Profesor Farnsworth

Leela : QUE?!

Blu : Miralo en internet

Leela : SHIT! TENEMOS QUE SALVARLO!

Tiago : Y Yo tengo Un Plan (Cara Malevola)

* * *

**Mientras Tanto** (En La Casa Blanca de Likes #LeandroYLosLikes),** En la carcel de Farnsworth...**

Blu : Psst Profesor...

Farnsworth : Eeh ehh que?... Ah Blu, eres tu… que haces Aca?

Blu : Te Saco :D

Farnsworth : y Como?

Blu : Pos, No Se .-.

Tiago : Hey Blu! Recuerdas la Parte de la película de los Simpsons en donde Homero fue golpeado por una Maquina de Bola Gigante? (Wrecking Ball)

Blu : Pos Si? Por?

Tiago : Porque "I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL (Miley Cyrus – Wrecking Ball)"

**Y Ahi Tiago golpeo la pared y los perros vinieron corriendo para Blu**

Blu : Shit! Los Perros p*jeros vinieron para aca

Tiago : M*erda, vamonos de aca!

Farnsworth : Esperenme, Voy con Ustedes!

**Blu, Tiago y Farnsworth Pudieron escapar sin problemas...**

* * *

**1 Hora Despues** (#QueGaneLeandro), **Planet Express Fue Rodeado de vuelta por Policias y eFeBeI (FBI XD)**

Blu : M*erda! Otra vez!?

Tiago : Vamos a Lleavarlo al Apartamento de Fry y Bender

Farnsworth : ok

* * *

**30 Minutos Mas Tarde, Blu Golpeo la Puerta de Fry y Bender**

Bender : Quien c*rajo golpea la puerta a esta ho... Oh, Eres tu -...-

Blu : Bender!? Como c*rajo saliste de la carcel?!

Bender : Como en la Carcel? Yo Nunca Estuve en La Carcel

* * *

**-FlashBack del Episodio 6-**

**Policia : Busco a Bender, Esta por Aqui?**

**Leela : Miren Por detras!**

**Bender : M*erdaa**

**Los Policias Lo Arrestaron y lo Llevaron a la carcel**

**-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

Bender : Eso Nunca Paso al Final o3o

Blu : Eeh? TE ESCAPASTE?!

Bender : Yo No Diria Escapar. Solo Diria, La Policia me Dejo Escapar...

Blu : Eres Un Inbecil... Puedes Esconder al Profesor por un Tiempo?

Bender : NO!

Blu : Te Pago :3

Bender : Ok, Dame $320 Y Lo Dejo :3

Blu : Aceptas Tarjeta de Credito?

Bender : Visa, Mastercard y Paypal

Blu : Visa y deme el Cambio...

Bender : Vale -...- Ok, Dejamelo que yo lo trato bien *TrollFace*

Blu : Nah, Mejor lo dejo En mi Apartamiento... Gracias igual

Bender : HIJOS DE P*ta...

* * *

**10 Minutos Mas Tarde... (Mientras que Alguien Twittearan #LeandroComoElPresidenteDeLosLikes)**

Tiago : Por Fin! Hijos de P*ta

Perla : Vocabulario Tiago! -.-

Blu : Amigos... Hoy les traigo, y donde esta Bia

Perla : Durmiendo :D

Blu : Ok, Como Sabran... Planet Express Esta En Bancarrota D:

Leela (Telefono) : OTRA VEZ?

Blu : Si :c

Fry : Pero eso es imposible. Tiago saco al profesor de la carcel

Blu : Si, Pero están esperando a que nos arreste en Planet Express

Zapp(Megafono) : Estan Arrestados. Tu y tu Extraterrestres Salgan para que Vayan a La Carcel

Blu : QUE NO SOMOS Extraterrestres, HIJO DE P*ta

Zapp : Como Digas Extratarrestre

Perla a Blu : Tenemos que escapar, pero no se donde.

Tiago : Puedo ir a buscar mi Wrecking Ball.

Perla : Pero si esta rodeado nuestro apartamento...

Tiago : Pero No del todo

Blu : Si No me Equivoco en el piso final (Arriba) Hay una Parte en donde podes volar

Tiago : Ok

Perla : Tiago... Ten Cuidado -*Llorando*- Por Favor :,c

Tiago : Lo Hare Mama, Y Papa...

Blu : Si?

Tiago : Me Prestas el CD De Miley Cyrus?

Blu – No, Pero te podría dar una copia :3

Tiago : Bueno... Ok

* * *

**Tiago Lo Lograra? O Fallara Mañana un Nuevo Episodio...**

**Pongan en Facebook #LeandroParaElPresidenteDeLikes**

* * *

**Futurio**

**Lunes A Viernes un Nuevo Episodio**

* * *

**Deja un Review**


	8. Episodio 8 Final

**Hola Amigos**

**Soy SimpsonsSoloSimpsons y FINALMENTE... Reclamado por Bustamente Mario, #LeandroLikes y otros del chat... el Final de Futurio**

* * *

**"Como Sabran, Me tarde mucho en subir este episodio... Por Razones que mi pc se rompio por culpa de "Falta BOOTGMR" pero ya la arregle sin formatear :D"**

**Espero que les guste... Porque este episodio lo tuve que empezar a terminarlo de nuevo en 3:04 a.m y lo termine a las 6:30 a.m y ahora no puedo dormir**

* * *

**Igual esto lo subi recién xD**

**Este episodio es largo (2049+ Palabras) :D**

* * *

**Antes de Leer esto, Tienen que ver el Intro de Futurama así es más Mejor: watch?v=xA_goQ_qEMA**

**Ahora Veremos: Episodio 8: Final *Rompe la Pantalla***

* * *

**En El Episodio Anterior : Farnsworth fue Arrestado por Atacar al Capitan Brandigan (Nunca lo Hizo, lol) y el apartamento de Blu y sus amigos es rodeada de policías porque Blu y Tiago dejaron escapar a Farnsworth... Ahora Tiago va a Buscar la Bola demolidora...**

* * *

**2 Horas mas tarde y Tiago todavía **no llegaba

Blu : Bah, Que Aburrido...

Perla : Y Porque No Entras al Facebook? :v

Blu : Bueno :B

***El estaba navegando en face cuando de repente... Una Salvaje Publicacion de Facebook Aparece***

* * *

**The New New York Times – Publicado hace 1 Minuto**

**INCREIBLE! UN NIÑO LORO AZUL ROBA UNA DEMOLIDORA! Los policias los estan persiguiendo... **

**Persecucion en vivo en el canal 677**

* * *

Blu : QUEEE!¡!¡?!. PEDRO! Pon el Canal 677...

Pedro : Ok

***Pedro puso el canal y lo que vio fue tiago tirado en el piso sangrando***

Perla : TIAGO!** D,: *Perla se traumo y lloro por lo que vio...***

Noticiera : Para los que no vieron el accidente, aca les dejo el replay...

***Perla se Traumo aun mas lo que vio el replay***

Perla : APAGA ESO Blu. No quiero sufrir ni un minuto mas...

Bia : Que Pasa?

Nico : Se Murio Tiago.

Perla : CALLA LA P*ta BOCA, C***ONAZO.

***Todos Se quedaron en Poker Face ._.***

**Hasta que de repente...**

Perla : SABIAS QUE? Voy a Ir a Buscar a Tiago

Blu : No Perla, No Lo hagas.

Perla : Blu SOLTAME! ERA MI M**DITO HIJO FAVORITO...

Bia : EH! Yo pense que yo era tu favorita...

Perla : Si... Tu Tambien. Pero Tiago me ayudo en algunas cosas que yo no podia hacer... y era adorable... Aunque era travieso aveces... :c Me Encantaria verlo otra vez sus bromas...

Pedro : No Hables de la broma que no me gusto

Nico : Cual? La Del Huevo Podrido? Esa fue unas de sus bromas favoritas.

Blu : La Favorita es la del Chicle Electrico... Cuando tocas, te electrojuta

Perla : ESPERA UN POCO?!... Blu, Sabes como es el truco del huevo podrido?

Blu : Sip... le pones huevo y lo tiras en la cara... Por?

Perla : Es Porque tengo una Idea :D...

***Perla Explico la Idea***

Fry : Espera Un Poco... como sabremos que va a funcionar...

Perla : e.e. Pero si todavia no explique la idea...

Todos :** *Facepalm*...**

* * *

**La Idea de Perla Era Ir Al Piso de Arriba para tirarle el huevo en la cara de alguien**

**Ahora Iriamos a Buscar a Tiago...**

**Ahora Intentaremos Entrar a Criogenia Aplicada para volver al pasado**

**Y llevar a tiago con tulio**

**Y Vivieron Felicices...**

* * *

Blu : Si Sis Ya Sabemos.. Por Siempre. e.e

* * *

**Todos se fueron al Piso De Arriba... Sin antes Borrar el historial de la pc de Blu**

Blu : Ok... Tenemos Minutos para hacerlo...

Niños, Nico, Pedro, Perla y Humanos. Quiero que se queden aqui tirando... Mientras nosotros Vamos a Buscar la Nave de Planet Express...

Leela : Pero Sabes pilotear una nave

Blu : Bah, De Seguro no es dificil... Yo he visto todos los episodios de Futurama...

Leela : Ok, Fry... Prepara Mas Huevos!

Fry : Enseguida...

**10 Minutos mas Tarde y Blu vio que estaba cerrado Planet Express**

Blu : QUE C***JOS?

Rafael : Que Pasa?

Blu :** *Llamando a Leela***

Leela : Ocupado... solo te dare 5 minutos para que habl...

Blu : Soy Blu.

Leela : Ah Bueno... Que pasa?

Blu : No tengo Llave D:

Leela : Pidesela a Hermes...

Blu : Como? Si no tengo su numero y no se donde ir. e.e

Leela : Ah Cierto, Me Olvide pasarte el Numero... Te lo paso por sms porque se me gasta el saldo... ME C*GO EN MOVISTAR HIJO DE MI PU...

Blu :** *El Telefono se corta*** Ok ._.**...**

* * *

**Mientras Tanto... En la casa de Hermes...**

Hermes : Bueno... ya termie de llenar los formularios... Hora de ver Television

Celular : Llamada para Hermes de un Numero Desconocido

Hermes :** *Contesta Llamada***...Hola? Quien es?

Blu : Hola, Soy Blu. Te Acuerdas de Mi?

Hermes : Emm No?

Blu : Soy un Guacamayo Azul...

Hermes : Ahh Si... Mira, podria llamarte 1 hora despues? Estoy viendo El Nuevo capitulo de La Teoria de Bing Bang 2 e.e

Blu : NO, PORQUE ES URGENTE

Hermes : Ok, Que quieres?

Blu : Bueno... Necesitamos ayuda! Ven con la llave de Planet Express cuanto puedas

Hermes : Porque? Tu Hija se encerro ahi o otra cosa?

Blu : Algo Mucho Peor que no tiene que ver con mi familia...

Hermes : Ok, Esperame 50 Minutos...

* * *

**50 Minutos Despues**

Hermes : Ok, ya llegue...

Blu : Ok. Abre la puerta y cierrala...

Hermes : Que Pasa...

Blu : Bueno... Lo Que pasa es que estoy ayudando a escapar a todos... asi que necesitare tu nave y leela la conducira

Hermes : y Donde esta?

Blu : Esperandonos en mi apartamento...

Hermes : Ok, te ense...

***La Nave despega ***

Hermes : ...Bueno, Almenos aprendio algo en 1 segundo ._.

* * *

**Mientras Tanto, Los Otros..**

Leela : FRY! NECESITARE MAS HUEVOS!

Fry : Espera, que estos huevos no se cocinan solos...

Perla : A LA M*erda, ESTO PARECE THE WALKING DEAD... SOLO QUE NO HAY ZOMBIES Y USAN ARMAS...

***La Nave se para delante de Perla y leela y Nico y pedro***

Blu : Chicas, Quieren que les lleve a algun lado?

Perla : Blu! :D ***Vuela a la nave***

Leela : Wow. La Verdad si Sabes Conducir..

Blu : Gracias... pero como hago para que salgan escaleras

Leela : Apreta el Boton Verde con un simbolo de escaleras...

Blu : YA! ENTREN!

***La Nave despliega***

Blu : Ok... Leela, ten...

Leela : Gracias...

Blu : Bueno... vamos a Buscar a Tiago... sea donde este...

Perla : Ojala este bien :,c

Blu : No Llores...Todo va a estar bien...

Perla : "Todo va a estar bien"... Dijiste eso cuando ibamos a escapar de las aguilas calvas e.e...

Nico : Enrealidad.. Fui Yo

Perla : Bueno, Como Sea! Nunca va a salir bien.

Blu : Por Favor, Calmate.

Perla : Como me voy a calmar, si mi hijo esta muriendo... Solo quiero que este bie...

Pedro : Chicos! Miren en el bosque!.

Blu : Que hay?

Pedro : Mira ahi Debajo

**Todos quedaron boca abierta cuando vieron a Tiago Vivo**

Nico : Tiago esta vivo y camina un poco!

***La Nave Baja en Frente a Tiago***

Perla : Tiago! :D

Tiago : M... ma... m... A? *a Tiago le cuesta hablar* **(Mama?)**

Perla : *Llora abrazado a Tiago*

Blu : Tiago, Estas Vivo!

Tiago : S...Si... Pa..p..pa. M... am... a... d.. e... ja... me... Ai...re **(Si papa. Mama dejame aire)**

Perla : Uy Perdon Hijo

***Todos Abrazaron a Tiago y se fueron de nuevo para la nave***

Pedro : Me alegro de que hayas vuelto... Aunque... Sigo un Poco enojado por lo de la Broma :C

Tiago : ..s .do eso? **(Sigues Recordando eso?)**

Pedro : Si.

Tiago : Pue..s, Lo S..ient..o

Nico : Hey Tiago, que bueno que volviste. Te extrañaba Mucho.

Tiago : Gra...cias... per..o... teng...o que cura..rme

Perla : No te preocupes. Cuando lleguemos al pasado te curaremos, ok?

Tiago : Y Las A..gui..las?

Blu : Es Cierto... Pueden que esten Cuidando la criogenia...

Fry : Espera! Yo tengo 5 armas que los use en una mision y nunca se los devolvi

Blu : Wut?

Fry : Sip, Y Al Parecer esta Cargado... Leela, Dame un objeto

Leela : Ok, Blu, Estas a Cargo de pilotear

Fry : Blu, Mira esto... ***Fry Dispara al Blanco***

Blu : Al Parecer es un Desintegrador... que bueno xD

* * *

***34 Minutos despues, Ya Llegaron a la criogenia***

Leela : Ok Blu... ya llegamos...

Blu : Bueno... Creo que este sera el adios

Fry : Adios Blu. Que tengan suerte

Leela : Adios Perla...

Blu : Adios a todos... Oigan, Y Bender?

Bender : ACM1*T

Blu : No. e.e

Bia : Ok... Ya se que no deberia estar con armas... pero esto es question de vida o muerte...

Blu : Muy Bien dicho... vamos a vengarnos...

Rafael : Ahora si. Ya lo puse para el año 2014

Blu : Ok Familia. Antes de entrar... Quiero decirles que ojala nuestro plan funcionara...

Tiago : No me importa, Ya estoy lastimado asi que cubranmen

Pedro : Yo lo Hare... aunque quiero vengarme de el :/

Nico : Aguantate para el Final...

Blu : Ok Entremos... Preparados sus armas?

Todos : Listos

Blu : Ok, YA!

***Y Ya Se Congelaron***

* * *

***Mientras Tanto... en el 02/03/2014...**

**0:03...0:02...0:01...0:00... Ya se Descongelaron***

Blu : ***Bostezo*** Ok, estamos en el pasado?

Rafael : Eso Parece... Un Momento... Donde esta Eva?

Eva : Aca Estoy

Rafael : Oh Por Dios! Gracias a Dios que estas ahi... Donde Estabas?

Eva : Bueno... No me gusto el futuro... asi que me fui

Perla : Aaah ok ya enti...

**Voz Desconocida** : Ok, Me Hare Cargo del Equipo Aguila... Si, Si. Solo Exterminare a Blu, Perla y Rafael.

Perla : Esperen un Poco, Conozco esa Voz *Mirando una parte de la puerta abierta*... No me j*das! Es Robeto

Rafael : Que hijo de Pu...

Roberto : QUIEN ESTA AHI?... Vaya, Vaya, Vaya... Si es Blu el Nerd que cambio a todos los pajaros en humanos... y Perla la P*ta que me dejo por Blu

Rafael : y te Olvidas de Mi...

Roberto : Ah Si, Emm... Rafael, El... Uhmm mmm... no se.. Que tal... **Rafael el Odioso**

Rafael : No, Ese no soy yo...

Roberto : Espera! Que Tal... **Rafael el Rompe B*las**

Rafael : Que tal... **Rafael, El Tucan del Amor**

Roberto : NO JODAS, ese mejor xD... Como sea... No Van a Salir de aca Vivos

Perla : Roberto, Debo Decirte la verdad... Te Amo...

Roberto : e.e Ni M*erda te voy a creer que me amas

Perla : No Solamente eso... Blu, Me voy a divorciar

Blu : QUEE!?

Perla : ***Le Guiña el ojo a Blu***

Blu : ***Pensamiento : Aaah ok, piensa que diria alguien si descubre que esta durmiendo con otro***

HIJA DE P*ta, COMO TE ATREVES A MENTIRME

***Voz Baja : No se Preocupen, es falso xD***

YO, YO,YOY, NO SE COMO DECIR.

Roberto : Pues si me amas, entonces porque no me c*upas la p*ja... delante de todos

Perla : Mmm, Robertito

Roberto : Que Quieres? ***Voz Seductor***

Perla : Siempre me Gusto tu V*rga, es tan jugoso y grande.

Roberto : Me Exitaste :D Ok, Cuando empezaras?

Perla : Vale solo dejame que te...

Perla a Blu : YA BLU!

**Blu Le dispara a Roberto con la Pistola Desintegradora**

Perla : jaja, idiot... espera un poco... que es esto.

**"Roberto Herrera va a embarazar a una Tucana llamada Eva"**

Rafael : QUE CARAJOS EVA?

Eva : *Llorando* Perdon, es que el era fuerte y no podia matar...

Rafael : Espera un poco... ya se quien te maltrato. Fue Roberto...

Eva : Lo Siento. No Pude Contarte... es que tenia miedo

Rafael : Ok, ok, tranquilizate... no es tu culpa... es que Roberto te arrastro para que hicieras S*xo con el...

Blu : Esto parece una Telenovela y me gusta :D

Nico : Yo Lloro en todas las telenovelas :,c

Eva : Rafi...

Rafael : Que...

Eva : Ya no quiero tener mas Hijos...

Rafael : Por?

Eva : Porque estoy embarazada de Roberto...

Rafael : Y?

Eva : Los de la Escuela de pajaros le Dirian que el es medio Negro y medio azul

Rafael : es que yo quiero tener s*xo contigo.

Eva : pero cuando tengo S*xo Contigo siempre me embarazas.

Tiago : Pu..es use...n Condon...es! **(Pues Usen Condones)**

Rafael : Ok! Dame un Abrazo Eva

***Eva la da un Abrazo a Rafael y todos Aplaudian***

* * *

**1 Semana mas tarde...**

Tulio : Tu Ala esta curada Tiago, tienes que tomar estas pastillas con agua cada dia y ya puedes irte.

Tiago : Gracias Tulio :D

Tulio : De Nada

***Tiago llego a casa***

Perla : Hola Tiago ***Le Abraza*** Te Recuperaste?

Tiago : Y Tu Como me Ves XD

Perla : Pues No se :troll:

Tiago : No Mientas ajjaj

Blu : Ya arrestaron a las aguilas. Ahora si podemos vivir tranquilos...

Tiago : see, Donde esta carla? No la he visto hace horas

Perla : Esta con unas de sus amigas.

Tiago : Aah Ok..

Blu : Bueno Chicos... Creo que deberiamos Nunca regresar al futuro...

Bia : Por?

Blu : Porque nos Buscan... eso es lo que puso TheLikerLeandroFry

Bia : Y Sabe donde estamos?

Blu : Nope

Tiago : Como sea, Me alegro de no haber muerto y de regresar

Blu : Asi es la vida... Hey Tiago

Tiago : Que?

Blu : Quieres Jugar Futbol?

Tiago : Dale

**Blu y Tiago Fueron Afuera y jugaron Futbol **

* * *

**Mientras tanto, Bia y Nico**

Bia : Nico

Nico : que?

Bia : Lo del S*xo fue un poco raro, no?

Nico : Si... no se como se me ocuriria...

Bia : Talvez me pase un poco... pero necesitaba a alguien y creo que ahora ya no puedo hacerme tuya

Nico : Que tal si lo hacemos rapido en el baño.

Bia : Como tu Quieras, Canario Sexy

**Y Luego comenzo de nuevo el S*xo**

* * *

**Mientras Tanto... Rafael Y Eva**

Eva : Aaah me Duele la V*gina

**Rafael y Perla Corrieron rapido**

Perla : Que te Pasa eva?

Eva : Ya esta Viniendo

Rafael : Lo que?

Eva : El Bebe Medio Tucan, Medio Guacamayo

**Rafael llamo a Blu y Cuando vino Blu ellos van a ayudar a sacar el bebe**

**Blu : Ok Rafi, Yo Sacare el Bebe y vos tenes que hacer que eva aguante el dolor**

* * *

**1 Hora Despues...**

Blu : Bueno... Ya Sacamos el Bebe... Miren! La Cascara

**La Cascara poco a poco se rompia y cuando se rompio,**

**salio un Tucamallo (Tucan/Guacamayo azul)**

2 Dias Despues...

Rafael : Hola Blu

Blu : Hola Rafis, y como va con tu nuevo medio Hijo...

Rafael : Bien... De Hecho, El Es mas Obediente que los Otros...

Blu : Ah Si?

Rafael : Sip... RafaBlu, Saluda a Mi Amigo Blu

RafaBlu : Ya Voy

Blu : Espera un poco... Le Pusiste mi Nombre?!

Rafael : No, Fue Eva el que lo puso... Oh Mira, Ahi Viene...

RafaBlu : Hola Blu... Me Acabo de dar cuenta que mi nombre es casi igual al que mi papa y tu...

Blu : Si, porque tu madre lo puso.. no se muy bien porque...

Eva : Hola Blu...

Blu : Hola Eva :D... Emm, Eva?

Eva : Si?

Blu : Porque le Pusiste RafaBlu?

Eva : Porque? Te Ofende?

Blu : No... Solo Pregunto

Eva : Bueno, Los Nombres Inventados de Rafael son horribles y ya estan usados... y ademas te quiero agradecer por ayudarme :D

Blu : Gracias... Emm.. Puedo Pasar?

Rafael : Blu, Vayamos al Cine si estas disponible

Blu : Pues Si, Ya invitaste a alguien?

Rafael : Si pero estan ocupados y no van a venir..

Blu : Aah Ok, Si quieres puedes traer a RafaBlu...

Rafael : Claro! A El le encanta las peliculas... RafaBlu, Ven.

RafaBlu : Que?

Rafael : Se que te gustan las peliculas, asi que... quieres venir?

RafaBlu : Pues si... Cual Pelicula...

Rafael : Emm, No se... Veremos Uno

RafaBlu : Ok, No Importa... Elige Blu

Blu : Buena Esa ***Choque de manos***

Rafael : Ok, Vamonos

**Y Se Fueron al Cine (Eso Lo Veran en el Otro Fanfic : La Vida Antes del Futuro..**

***Fin***

* * *

**Espero que les guste.**

**Perdon por tardar mucho en subirlo. Es que lo planee para el 28/2/14...**

**-Ahora Si, Comenzare a escribir fanfics cuando no tenga internet... asi que xD**

* * *

**Futurio ya termino... Pero Habra Futurio 2 Proximamente**

**Y Tambien quiero decirles que carla no aparecio en el final... LOL**

* * *

**Habra Otro Fanfic llamado la Vida antes del Futuro... Lo hare no se cuando xD**

* * *

**Redes Sociales**

**Facebook : Simpsons(punto)Solo**

**Twitter : SimpsonsSolo**

* * *

**Deja tu Review**


End file.
